


Pen!Porn

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Daniel, a game on the tv and Daniel trying to get Jack to hop on the clue bus.  Or...him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen!Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jack had had enough of Daniel sucking on pens for the jackdanielpromptfic commentfic Housewarming Party. Written 05-22-2009

Jack gave up concentrating on the game because of The Pen.

What Jack had hoped for was a nice, cozy evening at home with the game and dinner and Daniel. He ended up with two out of three, because the love of his life was curled on the other end of the couch, literally fellating his pen.

It wasn't that he was nibbling on the end. It wasn't the fact that he would move it…oh, so slowly…in and…out of his mouth. Oh not that. It was the fact he curled his tongue around it, then slid it in…and out…slowly…out of the curl his tongue made.

And…the whole act was as deliberate as Daniel could get.

Damn him, Jack thought as he squirmed slightly.

Oh wait, he stopped. Now Daniel had his lower lip caught up in his teeth.

Reprieve.

Jack went back to watching the game, trying gamely to ignore his erection.

:: slurp::

There went the pen again.

Unceremoniously, Jack literally pounced on Daniel. Pen and journal went flying as Jack grabbed Daniel by the ankles and slid him down on the couch so he was lying flat, and then quickly stripped him of his sweatpants, leaving Daniel sprawled and naked from the waist down. He then climbed back up Daniel's body, supporting himself on his hands and he grinned his typical, lecherous flyboy grin.

Which faded as soon as he realized he was looking down on a arms crossed, pissy Daniel.

"What?" asked Jack, wondering why Daniel was looking at him like that.

"Jesus Jack, it took you long enough to take the hint! I almost sucked the ink out of that pen waiting for you to get with the program."

Jack continued on with his lecherous flyboy look. "You wanted to suck the ink out of that pen?"

"Not that I wanted to, but you…"

"Daniel. You hurt my feelings. I thought you were more interested in fellating that pen than…oh, I don't know. Me? Or…do you prefer to taste of ink on your tongue instead of…flyboy?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Jack," and did the only thing he knew that shut up a mouthy flyboy.

Daniel shoved his tongue down Jack's throat.


End file.
